A microprocessor is a computer processor on a microchip. The microprocessor is typically designed to perform arithmetic and logic operations that make use of small number-holding areas called registers. Typical microprocessor operations include adding, subtracting, comparing, and fetching operands from memory or registers. These operations result from execution a set of instructions that comprise a program. The set of instructions are part of the microprocessor design.